Roy
This article contains Fan Speculation, keep that in mind while viewing this page. Roy is Yellow Guy's father and the main antagonist of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. Roy's first appearance was in the episode Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - Time. It is suggested in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 that he's the "puppet master" of the series. If you look for him, you will find that, excluding the first one, Roy can be found in all of the "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared" episodes. For example, he can be found in the crowd of people surrounding Yellow Guy in the 3rd DHMIS. Roy has also been speculated to have created some sort of demented experience for his son since an interview was released in which Roy said Yellow Guy is taking a "trip to punish land." Appearance and Personality He has yellow skin, much like his son The Yellow Guy. He has stringy hair and a slanted nose as well. Roy has not spoken in the series so far. The only noises he has made have been heavy breathing and grunting. In every episode following the second, he can be seen lurking in dark areas, watching the main characters. Roy is rather severe and strict as a parent. Quotes *"breathing" *"My silly boy has allowed his eyes to grow arrogant and rude, and for this I will take him on a trip to punish land." - during the interview. Trivia *Roy made a cameo in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, where he was shown as one of the worshipers of Malcolm. *Roy is the creator of every single teacher in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared except possibly Sketchbook. *Roy made a cameo in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4, where he's standing in the corner when The Red Guy was staring at the computer. *As we know, Roy may be Yellow Guy's father, but no sign of a mother is ever seen, or ever hinted, meaning Yellow Guy's mother is dead, Roy is single, or she is not important. *He also appears in DHMIS 5, hiding above the setting, and peeking down at the camera as Duck knocks it down. He is also hiding in the darkness, explaining why some people don't see him. *Roy was featured in an interview with the DHMIS puppets in the magazine Printed Pages. This is the first time Roy speaks and it brings some light to his personality. *Roy takes a bigger role in DHMIS 6 first where he shows up watching the dreams of Yellow Guy and then watching Red Guy in the bar. This scene reveals the possibility that Roy is the one responsible for all the songs and all the suffering the puppets had along the series, as Red Guy finds a computer that could belong to Roy, which controls everything happening in the set, and seemingly tries to stop Red Guy from messing with the computer. *Roy is found in the credits of DHMIS 6 in the top right of the credits. *Roy may actually be a Kickstarter Backer due to his place in the credits and the many things a sponsor would want put into the show they have sponsored. Such as having his son put into the show and food products with his name placed on them (Roy's flakes, Roy's Oats etc.) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Villains Category:Love cult Category:Puppets